


Out of Tal Dorei

by quantumoddity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Shaun Gilmore, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Written for my lovely girlfriend for her birthdayVax and Gilmore celebrate their honeymoon with a trip to Marquet. Sex ensues and its romantic as all heck.





	Out of Tal Dorei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlebitoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/gifts).



For a long, terrifying moment, Vax’ildan had no idea where he was when he woke up. He jerked upright, eyes not adjusted to the darkness, his mind torn between other places, other times. 

And then he inhaled and tasted something none of those other darker awakenings had ever had. Salt. Sea air. And behind it, dew on grass, earth in the dawn sunlight. 

He was in Marquet.

A small, relieved smile crossed his face. 

It was so lovely having it all come back to him. Their wedding. The airplane ride, something Vax had never done before and he’d spent nearly all of the nine hour flight with his nose pressed to the window, entranced by the clouds. Shaun had chuckled fondly at such amazement from a man who could quite literally sprout wings and fly. The sudden gust of heat as they’d stepped outside the airport that had left Vax reeling and Shaun inhaling deeply with the look of a man who was finally home. 

That expression had meant more to Vax than nearly all the rest. 

Part of the week was going to be spent with Shaun’s parents in their small cottage on the outskirts of the city. But for now, as a wedding present, Percy and Stubby had bought them some time in what was damn near the fanciest hotel Vax had ever set foot in. The allure of ruining those silken sheets had been enough for him to fight off his jet lag for a little longer. 

He took one of them now, one of the slightly less ruined ones, and hung it around his shoulders like a fancy robe. The floor was chilly, the already intense morning sun hidden behind heavy drapery, only little puddles in the corners of the room, like thick, golden honey oozing in. 

Vax wasn’t worried, he knew where he’d find his new husband.

“Gods above,” he exclaimed sleepily as he slipped past the gauzy curtains and out onto the balcony, “How does everyone here not go blind?”

Sure enough, he got a much less sleepy chuckle in response. A sound that made something inside him that had always felt empty fill up. 

“We’re used to the heat out here,” Shaun laughed, wrapping arms around him and letting him bury his face against his chest, left bare by the maroon silk robe he was wearing, “Trust me, by the end of the day you’ll love the sun as much as I do.” 

Vex smiled and pressed a kiss to Shaun’s chest, thinking that he already did. Shaun Gilmore was his sun, he had been for years now. 

He settled himself into a lounge chair, keeping the blanket draped around him as he thought it might be bad form to sit in full view of an entire city utterly naked. And what a beautiful city it was. All of the buildings were made of gentle pastel coloured stone, no two the same but all knitting together into a beautiful patchwork that led down to the sea. There was no firm divide between the shops and homes and the beach itself, no fence or wall to keep them separate. It was just the streets and then suddenly the sand, both equally as important to the soul of Marquet. 

Clearly people here were early risers. The streets were already bustling with fruit vendors and fishwives, children running with heedless, headlong excitement down to the waves, elderly women in bright coloured shawls smiling at them as they went past on their way to one of the many temples and remembering when they too ran with such joy. The morning sun lit up the mosaics pressed into the streets and climbing the larger buildings, tiny squares of richly coloured sea glass and stone forming flowers and lizards and fish and sea beasts, all pointing down towards the waves as if trying to return there.

And someone was playing music. A sweet, soft guitar type instrument sang through the streets, drifting up to where Vax sat. As many times as he’d pictured this place, as many times as his now husband had described it, he’d never imagined anything quite this beautiful. 

Shaun was leaning against the railings of the balcony, drinking all of the scene in as eagerly as Vax was, though his expression was one of comfort and familiarity. 

“Is it good to be back?” Vax asked gently, though he could see the answer writ on his face. 

“It is. None of its changed, it's exactly how I remember,” he murmured, not turning around, gaze still fixed outwards as if he was trying to memorise everything he saw before him.

As if he was already getting ready to say goodbye. 

Vax felt a twinge in his chest. Of course he was glad Gilmore had moved to Tal Dorei, he’d never have met him otherwise. But there had always been a soft kind of sadness around him, a gentle grief that was stronger whenever he spoke of Marquet or his parents or how long it had been since he’d last seen them. He knew he was happy in his life now but, still, it angered Vax to think of everything Shaun had been asked to give up to get even a foot in the door.

He wrote his parents letters of course, one every week, as regular as clockwork. But letters were poor substitutes for hugs and gentle touches and each other’s voices, Vax knew that as much as anyone. And while his store was profitable, and growing more so every year, tickets to take you halfway across the world were very expensive, far too much for the Geddmores. Vax had seen Gilmore tucking coins and notes in with his letters before he sealed the envelopes and had heard him sigh in frustration when he received letters in answer and found the money returned, as crisp and new as when he’d sent it. 

After their few days here in the capital, they were going on to Shaun’s parents’ house and the prospect filled Vax with equal parts apprehension and excitement. He had in laws, actual in laws! Who had only ever met him in letters and would soon have the chance to see him in all his disastrous, catastrophic glory and judge him and make some measure of the man who’d married their son… 

Vax tried not to think about that. He could already see how happy Gilmore was at the idea of seeing his parents, no way was he going to ruin that with his nerves. He could keep his personality in check for a few days, just to see that smile of Shaun’s. 

There were very few things Vax wouldn’t do for that smile. 

He stood, coming up behind his husband and wrapping his arms around his middle, resting his head between his shoulders, “What would you like to do today? We could sight see, we could go swim down at the beach, we could visit the markets? I want to see all your old haunts from when you were a rebellious punk teenager…”

Shaun laughed just as Vax hoped he would, leaning back in his arms. He loved that laugh, big and bright and booming. Everything about Shaun was big. His voice when he spoke, his gestures, his hands when they held Vax close against him, his hair when Vax would bury his nose in it and inhale the scent of lilies and amber.  

His heart was largest of all, large enough to hold Vax’ildan and all the hurts and tears he’d brought with him and then some. 

“Given that I was never anything other than a perfectly obedient young man…” Shaun hummed, turning so he could press Vax against him, lips skating along his jawline, “I think what I’d like to most of all is take you back to bed and make you scream my name a few more times?” 

Vax was a little lost for words for a moment. Shaun had always been the only one who could do that to him. 

“Uh…yeah. Yeah, that sounds very good…” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks go red, “But I mean…don’t you want to go round the city? It’s been ages since you were last home and…you’ve missed it so much…”

Shaun gave a shrug, eyes tender, “Marquet will always be here. And of course, I’ll always miss it. But you’re my future, Vax’ildan, you’re the home I’ve made for myself. Nothing means more to me than that.” 

Vax couldn’t do anything else in response to that but give a soft sigh and pull him down into a fierce kiss. Next thing he knew, he was in Shaun’s arms, the room rushing past them and the silk of the sheets billowing around him as he sank happily into the soft feather bed. Shaun followed quickly, kissing him, wrapping his body around Vax’s protectively until he could see nothing, feel nothing, but his husband. 

His makeshift cloak had been left behind on the balcony along with Shaun’s robe so there was nothing between their bodies, nothing to dim the heat of each other. Vax trembled, Shaun’s lips always knew exactly where they were needed, skating across his chest, a deep red blush chasing them. 

“Shaun…” Vax gave a wavering moan as his sweet, hot mouth fixed on one nipple and didn’t leave until it was rock hard. 

“The toys are in the suitcase, my love,” he panted, “All the way across the room…”

Vax pulled a face. It may as well have been back in Tal Dorei. 

“There’s other ways,” Shaun reassured him, grinning delightedly at his wounded expression, “Thanks for making a man feel wanted, mind you.”

“Oh?” Vax flashed him a grin, taking his husband’s hand and guiding it down between his thighs, “Then this should make your whole damn day.” 

The noise Shaun made when he felt just how wet the half elf was, enough to already start beading and running down the inside of his wrist, was as golden and precious as the sun outside. And seeing as his fingers were already there, then why not sink two of them slowly into that slick heat, watching Vax’s face tense and twist as he moaned. In answer, he pressed a knee between Shaun’s thighs, bringing a low gasp of relief from his husband as he worked into the friction, bucking his hips in time with his fingers. 

The morning sun through the thick drapes turned everything within the room to silhouettes, shadows rocking intensely in the same sweet rhythm, faster and faster. Names were gasped into the gathering heat of the room, moans and cries, pleas and whispered promises. 

Shaun came first, rutting against the constant pressure of Vax’s leg until slick ran down the angular slope of his shinbone and glittered diamond in the low light. Though, gods bless him, his fingers never stilled inside the half elf, pressing right down on the sweet spot inside him until he finished ten seconds later. As his orgasm washed over him, Vax could hear the waves on the shoreline. 

Shaun rolled onto his back and the two of them lay panting, catching their breath in the ringing silence after they peaked. Soon as he could make his body move again, Vax tucked himself up small against his husband’s side, catching his hand and licking his fingers clean. He chuckled at that, voice raspy and gorgeous the way it got after they’d fucked. 

“I like Marquet,” Vax confessed, grinning, tasting himself on his tongue. 

“I knew you would,” Shaun returned, kissing him deeply. 

Marquet would always be here, with all of its history and days past but the two of them had a lot of memories to add to the vast mosaic of the city.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @mollymauk-teafleak where I also write for Campaign 2!


End file.
